


Fivesome

by ctbn60



Category: Batman - Fandom, Smallville, Superman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short summary: Bruce and Clark make love for the first time and for Bruce it's more then eye opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fivesome

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=tentacle_02.jpg)

Title: Fivesome  
Author: ctbn60  
Pairings/characters: Clark/Bruce  
Rating: R, mostly for adult themes.  
Warnings: None. It's all in good fun.  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 600  
Beta's: The lovely cycnus39 and FictionalKnight. Thank you ladies. It's been a while since I've posted and you really helped me get over my fear and both of you made wonderful suggestions.  
Short summary: Bruce and Clark make love for the first time and for Bruce it's more then eye opening.

~~**~~**~~**~~

"Clark?"

Bruce nudged his new lover sharply in the ribs. "Clark...CLARK!?" Bruce made a mental note to remember that Clark was a heavy sleeper.

"Hm...yea Br...Bruce what's up?"

"Are you sleeping, Clark?"

"Wha? I was sleeping. I'm not now. Why?"

"Is that your hand massaging my ass?" Dead silence. "Clark?"

"Ah, no it's not my hand, Bruce. It's Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Andrew. I'm sorry he's always been a little forward. Unlike Steve who's more tentative and then there's Phil who's..."

"You aren't making any sense, Clark."

Bruce pushed up on his elbows and turned the nightstand light on. He then pulled back the covers and his eyes opened wide. "Whoa...now that's different." Bruce blinked as he took in his beautiful lover. Clark had three, thick, delicate pink tentacles coming from the area around his cock. They were all moving toward Bruce. He found them quite mesmerizing.

"You aren't upset?"

"Intrigued would be the right word," Bruce said then yelped as a tentacle suddenly darted forward and caressed his leg. As the tentacle flinched back, he vaguely wondered if it was Andrew, Steve or Phil and asked, "I know this is our first time together, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Be careful not to yelp at them again, Bruce," Clark said with a pained expression. "They're sensitive."

"Sensitive?" Bruce raised an eyebrow as one of the larger tentacles grabbed his cock and started vibrating and stroking him. "I'm guessing this one is Andrew? The forward one?"

Clark blushed. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, B. They usually don't come out around anyone else. They must really like you."

"Indeed."

"I know I should've told you but this is the first time we've slept together and I never thought they would make an appearance. They usually just come out when I well...you know."

"Masturbate?"

Clark nodded and blushed a positively glowing shade of scarlet.

"It's okay, Clark," Bruce hissed at the pleasure that rushed through him as Andrew continued to stroke him. He had to know more. He had to focus." And you named them?"

"Well they all seemed to have an individual personality, so I thought why not?"

Bruce was thrusting up into the grip of the tentacle paying homage to his cock when he felt a second one caress his balls.

"That's Steve," Clark purred.

"You're going to introduce me to all of them aren't you?"

"It's only polite." Clark caressed Bruce's cheek and pulled him closer as Phil reached around behind Bruce and pushed into him.

"Fuck! Clark...so good," Bruce growled.

Clark kissed Bruce and Andrew wrapped himself around Clark's cock and proceeded to vibrate and stroke him as well. He smiled when Bruce moaned.

"You are full of surprises, Clark."

"I'm just glad you aren't freaking out," Clark gasped then shuddered against Bruce as both of them came hard, panting for air.

"I've seen things you can only dream of," Bruce said breathlessly. "A few tentacles aren't going to freak me out."

Clark laughed.

"What?"

"I always suspected you were a bit kinky, Bruce."

"This from a man with tentacles coming from his groin," Bruce purred as Phil patted him on the ass then pulled away. Surprised at how good the whole experience felt, Bruce ran his hand across Clark's inner thigh, which was once again as smooth as a baby's bottom. "Will they come out again?"

Clark smiled as Bruce pulled him close. "I think they might be coaxed into it."

"Good. I'd like to study them. For research purposes."

Clark laughed again. "Yeah right! Research purposes."

"Good night, Clark."

"Night, B."

~ The End


End file.
